


Hoping For Tea

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: Not everyone approves of Deckard and Roy's relationship.





	

It began with insults. Dirty words that none of the two victims even dared repeat. 

They were spat on at first, and spit turned into empty beer cans, which eventually became glass bottles. Roy was usually fast enough to catch them before they hit him or Deckard, but not always.

They came home one day to a vandalized elevator. There were carved slurs against replicants all over the walls.

Once they got home, Roy started crying. Deckard freaked out because he had only ever seen Roy cry once. 

How did they figure out that one of them, if not both, was a replicant ? They could report the lovers to the police.

There was only one possibility for Deckard and Roy. They had to move to a friendlier neighborhood.

Deckard found an apartment in the animal sector. It took them some time to get adjusted to their new surroundings. They lived in fear of being discriminated against once again.

But one day, as Deckard went shopping for food, an old Peruvian woman called him from her window. As he walked up to her, she told him in her broken English.

"You and boyfriend."

Deckard braced himself for yet another blow.

"Come for tea one day ?"


End file.
